Kite (.hack)
is a fictional character from the .hack franchise that encompasses several video games, anime and manga. He is a Twin blade and the main character of the .hack//Games series. At the beginning of the story told in the games, Kite's friend, Yasuhiko, tells him about the MMORPG, The World, and tells him to meet online there. Kite does so and meets up with Yasuhiko's character, Orca. Orca leads Kite to a "newbie" field and teaches him the basics about playing The World. While his official canon name is Kite, the player can set it to what ever they want. If the player loads a clear data from the games while playing GU, Azure Kite's name will be the same as the one they set in the games. Summary After clearing the field, they enter the dungeon, where Orca teaches Kite about some of the more advanced aspects of the game. After retrieving the treasure in a dungeon level, they head for the exit, but they are waylaid by a glitch in the game. The field they are in becomes corrupted and Aura appears, trying to give Orca a book. Before having a chance to react, Skeith appears and Orca tries to fight him off, but gets Data Drained. Skeith turns on Kite, then a large white staff is speared into the ground, and the program crashes. Kite passes out and is dropped into Net Slum. There a woman in white (Helba) wielding the staff watches as the book falls into Kite's inventory. When he wakes, he finds that Orca is gone, and that he is left with the book. Kite logs out and discovers that his friend Yasuhiko has fallen into a coma. Kite logs back into The World to find answers. He later opens the book to save his new friend, BlackRose and Balmung from a Data Bug when it attacked them in the Hulle Granz Cathedral. The book is actually the Book of Twilight, the cultivation of six months of effort by Aura to grant the Data Drain ability to someone capable of defeating Morganna. It rewrites his player data with several powerful programs. His normal green clothes are changed into reddish-orange, with golden symbols written on the pants. His character data is also write-protected, preventing the most important parts of his character data from being modified or deleted. The most noticeable change to Kite's character is the addition of The Twilight Bracelet, an invisible item on his arm that allows him to Data Drain infected monsters to get "Virus Cores". Using these Virus Cores, he can "Gate Hack" with the bracelet into protected or sealed areas of the game. Kite also uses this bracelet against the 8 Phases that he encountered in the game. The bracelet was destroyed by BlackRose when the two of them encountered Cubia, after discovering that the bracelet and Cubia are two sides of the same coin, enabling to defeat it. This later caused complications when Kite and his friends would have to fight the last wave Cobernik without the power of Data Drain. After they defeat him and Aura is reborn, she entrusts Kite with the Book of Twilight ~ Daybreak, giving him a new bracelet. This bracelet appears to have exactly the same functions as the previous one, but it is a "clean" bracelet that has not yet formed a shadow. To distinguish it from his old one it is called the Dawn Bracelet. In real life, Kite's real name is purposely never mentioned due to the games intent on making Kite the persona or extension of the player. He admits in one of his e-mails to BlackRose that he is an 8th-grader during .hack//Infection and also .hack//Another Birth and it is implied that he and Orca are good friends. Orca himself is a student at the same school. Everything else is carefully hidden and he himself is never mentioned outside of the games so far. All other "incarnations" or look-alikes prove not to be Kite. The only exceptions are in Unison and his brief cameo at the end of the Twilight manga. If the player converts the files from the past .hack games to .hack//G.U., Haseo gets a message from BlackRose, indicating that she and Kite finally meet each other offline, and that she has feelings for him. Later appearances *In .hack//Legend of the Twilight, Shugo Kunisaki gains a chibi version of Kite's avatar. *In the recent .hack//G.U. the character Azure Kite resembles a more haggard version of Kite and is seen using an artifact similar to the shattered bracelet and triple bladed daggers (known as "Twin Fangs of the Void", or "Empty Skies"). *An upgraded version of Kite appears in .hack//Link. * He is also in the 28th episode of Hack//Sign fighting a monster with Orca and Balmung. *Kite appears as a playable character in Project X Zone and its sequel. External links *Kite at .hack//Wiki Category:.hack characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Namco protagonists Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional knife-fighters Category:Fictional video game players Category:Fiction characters introduced in 2002